1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication with a reactive video system, and more particularly to systems and methods for communication between a reactive video system and a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, human interaction with video display systems has required users to employ devices such as hand-held remote controllers, keyboards, mice, and/or joystick controllers to control the video display systems. Recently, a new type of system for human interaction with video displays has been developed called a reactive video system. A reactive video system allows real-time, interactive and unencumbered human interaction with images generated by the system. In such a reactive video system, the location and the motions of humans or other physical objects are captured as data using a computer vision system. The captured data may then be analyzed using software and/or hardware systems to generate images using the reactive video display, including by using a projector, television display screen, liquid crystal display screen, or other video display medium that is a part of the reactive video system.
While existing reactive video systems using computer vision methods capture and analyze data representing human and/or object interactions, they do not provide for easy and/or private communications with a user. For example, it is not possible for the user to send a text message, an image or a video to a reactive video system. Furthermore, existing reactive video systems do not identify their users, and they do not individualize (i.e., personalize) the images they generate in response to specific users.